


На абордаж

by kelRian



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 09:30:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20337925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: похищение и соблазнение Райнера Блюмхарта





	На абордаж

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Мэлис Крэш, Гейко с нагината и Anele

— Он нас убьет.  
— Не убьет.  
— Хорошо, убьет меня, а ты оправдаешься. Или замолишь грехи. Как там у вас принято? — громким шепотом поделился своими страхами Фриц-Йозеф.  
Кирхайс хрюкнул, пытаясь сдержать смех.  
— Это скорее тебе удастся оправдаться. Мне — точно вряд ли, но, увы, второго шанса не будет.  
"Конечно, не будет", — подумал про себя Зиг. Второй раз после совместных учений подсыпать клофелин в пиво розенриттерам вряд ли удастся. Поэтому брать жертву надо здесь и сейчас.   
Двое рыжих, вступивших в преступный сговор, продолжили тихо перемещаться по коридорам вражеской военной базы. 

Гипотетическая принцесса в логове дракона вела себя вполне прилично. Райнер не храпел, не брыкался. А проснувшись, не порывался бить посуду или морду похитителю.  
Сам Зиг столкнулся с неразрешимой проблемой: что делать дальше.  
То есть следовало себе признаться в том, что гениальный план, состоящий из таких стадий, как: заявление на отпуск; опаивание розенриттеров; сговор с Биттенфельдом для пособничества в краже, так как в одиночку Зиг бы Блюмхарта не уволок, и последующая расквартировка в уединенном шале на берегу озера... в общем, план должен был закончиться бурным сексом на каком-то из этапов. Но, к сожалению, Райнер категорически не реагировал на намеки и вообще выглядел как человек, не понимающий, что к чему.  
Отпуск подходил к концу, в почте висели пятнадцать писем с пометкой «совершенно секретно», включая одну угрозу расстрела, две — трибунала и три — отлучения от совместного распития алкоголя в обществе его величества.  
Тянуть дальше было нельзя. Настала пора переходить к более решительным действиям.

— Как спалось? — Зиг улыбнулся самой радушной из своих улыбок.  
Райнер посмотрел заспанным взглядом, тут же проснулся и покраснел, вызвав у Кирхайса желание немедленно... отправиться под ледяной душ.  
Это определенно был успех. Похоже, Райнер не привык, чтобы для него накрывали завтрак. Ну, или в такой паралич его вогнал белоснежный фартук с оборочками, напяленный Зигом для полноты образа.  
— Прости, у меня мало гражданской одежды, поэтому фартук. Иначе ведь запачкаюсь, — Зиг опомнился и превратил голодный оскал в более доброжелательный. — Смотри, тут яичница, бекон, оладьи. Даже мед.  
— Спасибо, — тихо ответил Блюмхарт, размещаясь за столом.  
— Ешь. В гарнизоне так не готовят.  
"Еще бы не готовят", — закончил про себя Кирхайс. Оладьи и сложную яичницу прислали экспресс-посылкой от госпожи Аннерозе. Ее любимое шале было совсем недалеко. Стоило Зигу намекнуть, что он тут совсем оголодает на готовых харчах, как она отправила посыльного.  
Опять-таки, Аннерозе будет что обсудить с подругой по вечерам. Размышлять о том, какую именно "принцессу" украл дракон в лице Кирхайса, можно очень долго.  
— Вкусно, — глубокомысленно изрек Райнер, попробовав кусочек, и взгляд от тарелки больше не поднимал.  
Теоретически, Зиг мог сказать, что все прошло неплохо. Шли пятые сутки с завершения сверхсекретной операции. Похищенный ел хорошо, беспокойства не выказывал, особенно не скучал. Разве что по вечерам. На контакт шел с каждым днем все лучше и даже не пытался избегать прикосновений. Хотя каждый раз так отчаянно краснел, что Зигу приходилось держать себя обеими руками, чтобы Блюмхарт случайно не стал жертвой насилия.   
Кирхайс и так по ночам бился головой о стену, проклиная тот день, когда встретил Райнера в учебном спарринге и победил. Оказался сверху, фигурально и фактически выражаясь. Кажется, на заднем плане что-то орал командир полка, кажется, его держали двое или трое, когда Зиг протягивал Райнеру руку, чтобы тот мог подняться. Кажется, Кирхайс потом неоднократно натыкался на Вальтера в темных коридорах не просто так. Шенкопф определенно жаждал набить ему морду. Правда обычно в тот же момент рядом появлялся Аттенборо, и рыцарь розы ограничивался игрой мускулов.  
У Зига мускулы были не меньше, а о том, что Блюмхарт на данный момент никому не отвечал взаимностью, Зиг знал наверняка.  
— Тут такое красивое озеро, интересно, а лодку можно в прокат взять? — прервал Райнер философские размышления Кирхайса.  
Зиг оживился. Если лодку нельзя будет взять напрокат, то ее можно будет взять на абордаж.

Весь день они готовились к приключению, собирали вещи. На чердаке нашли набор снаряжения, включающий газовую горелку с наполовину заполненным баллоном, палатку и пару спальников.  
Из содержимого холодильника Зиг думал создать еду, но Райнер его отодвинул хозяйским жестом и запек курицу.  
По большому счету, он ее просто обсыпал специями, после чего они вдвоем засунули жертву мужицкого произвола в пакет для запекания, а потом и в духовку.  
Пакет оказался очень удобным способом не сжечь пищу. Поскольку на чердаке обнаружился целый сундук, полный рыболовных снастей, похититель и жертва часа два упоенно его разбирали. Курица успела стать рассыпчатой, и Зиг получил немало удовольствия, пытаясь утащить кусочек. Райнер будущий ужин и, возможно, завтрак, отстаивал насмерть. Чувствовался богатый опыт охраны провианта от прожорливых десантников.

К лодке они прокрались под покровом вечера. Безусловно, можно было и не красться, но передвигаться ползком интереснее. Аннерозе бы покачала головой и сказала, что они не наигрались в солдатиков. Шенкопф бы покачал головой и открыл приказ стрелять на поражение по рыжей цели. Райнхард... Что бы сказал Райнхард, Зиг предпочитал не думать. Равновероятно бы отдал приказ о ковровой бомбардировке или, наоборот, лег бы рядом, показывая, как надо правильно ползать.  
Лодка оказалась возмутительно не прикована. Вообще, когда Кирхайс напряг память, то вспомнил, как хозяин говорил о том, что рядом есть причал с лодкой, которую они могут спокойно брать.  
На запах курицы уже успели подтянуться два местных кота, впрочем, Райнер и из этой схватки вышел победителем.

С тихим всплеском лодка отчалила от берега.

Остров, укрытый тенями, выглядел полным опасности. Закат изумительно подсвечивал воду, а ветви дерева, склонившегося к озеру, казались нарисованными.  
Тишину пейзажа нарушала только тихая ругань.  
И Кирхайс, и Райнер привыкли к более современным моделям палаток, которые любой неумеха мог поставить за три минуты. С этой они провозились минут двадцать, и результат был далек от совершенства.  
Сплюнув, Зиг пошел плавать, пока вода не стала не стала совсем ледяной. Райнер даже в такую лезть не рискнул, сообщив, что будет разводить костер.  
Кирхайса хватило ровно на один недалекий и весьма энергичный заплыв, поэтому, выбравшись на берег, он был рад даже дымящему “нечту”, которое разгорелось окончательно только минут через десять. Все это время Райнер добросовестно растирал Зига полотенцем, от чего даже прохладный вечер и отчетливый образ будущей простуды не казались ужасной перспективой.

— Просто ветки все сырые, поэтому и дымит, — извиняющимся тоном сказал Блюмхарт, поправляя на Зиге покрывало и протягивая фляжку с виски.  
За виски Кирхайс сразу простил ему все прошлые прегрешения.  
А когда Райнер отобрал фляжку и поцеловал его в губы, перед тем, как глотнуть самому, Зиг простил ему и будущие грехи.

Отодвинувшись, Блюмхарт покраснел так, что заалевшие щеки стали видны даже в неверном свете пламени. В качестве протеста Кирхайс громко чихнул. Проморгавшись, он придвинул спутника к себе и чихнул еще раз, не менее оглушительно.  
— Это все дым, — ультимативно заявил Зиг и очень немужественно потер кончик носа. Свербело невыносимо, снижая градус романтики на глазах.  
— Может быть, поужинаем? — робко предложил Райнер. Он сидел не шелохнувшись и, кажется, перестал дышать.  
Зиг подул на длинную челку Райнера, притянул его к себе поближе, смирившись с тем, что в случае простуды просто будет использовать как грелку, и в пятый раз напомнил себе, что не насильник, никогда им не был и не собирался становиться.  
Блюмхарт вывернулся из объятия и пощупал Зигу лоб.  
Мешающую ладонь пришлось перехватить и поцеловать. Потом прижать к себе Райнера всего целиком и поцеловать уже в губы.  
Блюмхарт умудрился проявить характер: настоять на ужине для обоих и теплом свитере для Зига.  
Хмуро догрызая ножку, Кирхайс представлял себе сцены кормления с рук от “условно приличных” до “совершенно развязных”. Совершенно неприличные фантазии хотелось пересматривать неоднократно и обязательно попробовать в реальной жизни.  
Видимо, уловив настроение Кирхайса, Райнер снова опустил глаза и покраснел. Наступил черед Зигфрида устремлять взгляд к небу, рассматривая, как искры гасли в ночной темноте, напоминая собой не то звезды, не то дюзы кораблей.  
— Тебе помочь убраться? — спросил Зиг, когда они все же расправились с курицей.  
— Нет, я справлюсь, только…  
Растерянность Блюмхарта была понятна. Еда закончилась незаметно, причем вся. Видимо, на следующее утро придется сразу плыть обратно.  
Кирхайс коротко кивнул, подтверждая, что понял проблему, но изменить уже ничего нельзя, и пошел мыть руки.  
Вода казалась серебристо-стальной с легким налетом пепла. Только это была всего лишь игра теней.  
Мысль о том, что стоит искупаться, чтобы перестать вести себя как юнец, впервые оказавшийся в постели с женщиной, Зиг отмел сразу же. Второго заплыва его организм может и не выдержать. Достаточно того, что совсем недавно перестал чихать.  
Кирхайс собрался возвращаться к палатке, когда увидел, что совсем рядом со спуском к воде образовалась дополнительная протока. Часть суши отделилась крошечным островком, и между ними протекал ручей, не больше пары ладоней в ширину.  
«Если сильно повезет, то, может, и получится задержаться на острове подольше», — подумал Зиг.

К глубочайшему разочарованию Зигфрида, Райнер лежал в палатке на самом краешке довольно большого надувного матраса, который они взяли из домика. Вместо спальников пришлось обойтись тонкими шерстяными одеялами, и сейчас почти наверняка Райнер кутался в одно из них. В палатке было совсем темно, еще темнее, чем на улице, и Зигу пришлось пробираться на ощупь. Естественно, попытка удачной не оказалась, и он почти раздавил Райнера. Избежать позора удалось только благодаря хорошей физической подготовке: Кирхайс быстро перекатился на спину и устроил Блюмхарта у себя на груди. Тот лежал притихший, спеленатый одеялом, и не шевелился.  
Быстрая инспекция ледяными руками показала, что Райнер не в обмороке, визжать он толком не умеет и что из одежды на нем футболка да трусы. Лично Кирхайс предпочел бы понять, что Райнер совсем голый, но стоило признать, что прохладный летний вечер к радикальному обнажению не располагал.  
Спихнув с себя Райнера, к которому еще не вернулся дар речи, Кирхайс быстро разделся и нырнул к спутнику.  
— Так будет теплее, — вежливо сказал Зигфрид, расправив сверху второе одеяло, а Райнера прижав к себе.  
Блюмхарт почти сразу независимо отвернулся спиной, позволив Кирхайсу в очередной раз вспомнить, что сделает с ним Райнхард, если узнает об изнасиловании альянсовца. Мир с другой стороной галактики и так был слишком хрупким.  
Словно бы в подтверждение этой нехитрой мысли спутник заерзал, вызвав у Кирхайса некоторый прилив сил.  
Но стоило поцеловать Райнера в шею, провести рукой по груди, еще даже не задирая футболку, как тот замер и напрягся.  
Зиг снова поцеловал его в шею, прикусил мочку уха и положил ладонь Райнеру на живот, почти неподвижно, лишь немного поглаживая большим пальцем.  
— Я тебя пугаю? — вопрос прозвучал более хрипло, чем хотелось бы Зигу, выдавая с головой его возбуждение.  
Не дождавшись ответа, Кирхайс спустил руку ниже, чувствуя, как чужой член упирается в ладонь. Легкое поглаживание вызвало резкий вздох. Кажется, первый за долгое время.  
— Только не говори, что тебе не нравится, я не поверю, — промурчал Зиг, стараясь придать голосу чувственность.   
Райнер молниеносно развернулся, упершись Зигу руками в грудь.  
— Я… я не могу. Понимаешь? Только после свадьбы.  
Зигфрид оторопел. К этому он не был готов совершенно. Не то чтобы нравы при дворе его величества были распущенными, но мужчина, хранящий себя до свадьбы, выглядел странно. Хуже всего то, что в тот конкретный момент времени Кирхайс был совершенно не расположен выяснять особенности обещаний, который Райнер давал сам себе. После секундного колебания, Кирхайс повалился на Райнера сверху, прижав к матрацу.  
— Предлагаю промежуточный вариант. Это не секс, так что не волнуйся.  
То, что Блюмхарт испуган, было видно даже в темноте.   
— Не бойся. Я просто тебя немного потрогаю. Нас обоих. Тебе понравится, — конец фразы Кирхайс прошептал в шею Райнеру. Очень уж привлекательна была она на вкус.  
Блюмхарт лежал молча и только тяжело вздохнул, когда Зиг провел языком по чувствительной коже плеча.  
Поцеловать. Укусить. Зализать место укуса.   
Обхватить ладонью бедро. Прошептать в сжатые губы:  
— Не бойся. Раздвинь ноги — так будет удобнее нам обоим. Я даже не буду тебя раздевать.  
Устроиться сверху, навалиться, чувствуя всем телом глубокий вздох, а потом, подтянувшсь, чуть приподняться на колене, на локте, чтобы, глядя в лицо, высвободить оба члена, а потом обхватить их одной рукой. Застонать самому от прикосновения к разгоряченной коже, от невозможности погрузиться в Райнера целиком, раз за разом заставляя его стонать. Чужая смазка на пальцах — это так невозможно мало для Зигфрида, но так много для Райнера. Он подается вперед, вцепившись в плечи. Запрокидывает голову так, что Кирхайс снова не может не целовать его в шею. Рукой отсчитывая ритм в такт пульсу. Ускоряясь так, что, когда ладонь срывается, они оба стонут разочарованно.  
Снова ласкать и себя и его, не обращая внимания на неудобную позу, стараясь не думать о том, что Райнер сейчас приподнимает бедра, толкаясь в кулак.   
Они кончают одновременно.   
Успокаиваясь, Кирхайс поцеловал Райнера в припухшие губы и чуть улыбнулся, чувствуя, как тот ежится от не очень приятного ощущения спермы на груди.  
— Видишь, я сдержал обещание.  
— Спасибо.  
Ценой невероятных моральных усилий Кирхайс сначала лег рядом, а потом и вовсе отвернулся спиной, давая Райнеру то, чего он в этот момент, возможно, желал больше всего, — безопасность.  
Тот не прижимается, но и не отодвигается, иначе Зиг бы почувствовал.  
Через минуту, не меньше, в спину прозвучало мягкое:  
— Спокойной ночи.  
— И тебе, — тоже шепотом ответил Кирхайс. — Добрых снов.

Утренний остров оказался на удивление шумным. Птицы горланили так, что спать было абсолютно невозможно. Зиг прошел по поляне взад-вперед, умылся, на обратном пути захватив из садка попавшуюся щуку, и сел ее чистить подручными способами. Механическая, пусть и не очень приятная работа позволяла сосредоточиться.  
Этот день пройдет. Настанет новая ночь. Таких ночей еще будет две или три, не больше.   
Сейчас Кирхайс нашел способ для них обоих снять напряжение, но в следующий раз лично ему этого будет недостаточно. Уговорить, соблазнить, обмануть? Нельзя. Второго шанса у Райнера сохранить верность своим обещаниям не будет, а сломать убеждения человека ради того, чтобы приятно провести остаток отпуска — низко.  
Или?..  
Кирхайс отложил нож и прикрыл глаза, успокаивая дыхание и вспоминая тихий доброжелательный голос, когда Райнер приветствовал утром или желал спокойной ночи. Громкий окрик, а потом долгую прочувствованная речь, когда Кирхайс пропустил удар в спарринге. Райнер тогда тоже не удержался и упал сверху, что не остудило его пыл. А Зиг, к своему стыду, думал только том, как переложить его чуть правее. Левое плечо тогда прихватило очень сильно, и он почти ослеп от боли.  
То, как вежливо и искренне гость благодарил за еду. То, как не стесняясь, уже привыкнув к обществу Кирхайса, громко и азартно болел за любимую хоккейную команду.  
Хотел ли Кирхайс видеть это в будущем?   
Хотел ли быть рядом в болезни и в здравии, в богатстве и в бедности?  
Хотел ли, возвращаясь с работы или из командировки, не заставать никого дома, потому что Райнер тоже уехал. Хотел ли проснуться утром и понять, что между ними пролегла линия фронта?  
Когда сиюминутное желание получить его во чтобы то ни стало превратилось в осознанную потребность быть рядом?  
— О чем думаешь?  
Райнер появился из палатки, заспанный, взъерошенный и с отпечатком подушки на щеке.  
— О том, как, о чем и когда именно мне стоит говорить с его величеством.  
Райнер замялся, вспыхнул и исчез в палатке.   
Кирхайс не стал его окликать. Все равно скоро приготовится рыба, и Райнер обязательно выйдет на запах.


End file.
